


Binomial

by C00lKatt



Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt
Summary: Sesshomaru had a little problem. It was a personal problem that the pup couldn’t ask for help from anyone about because asking for help would mean admitting a weakness, a loss of control, but still it was a pretty large problem. What's a little demon to do?
Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868947
Kudos: 2





	Binomial

Sesshomaru had a little problem. It was a personal problem that the pup couldn’t ask for help from anyone about because asking for help would mean admitting a weakness, a loss of control, but still it was a pretty large problem. It had started six months after his fourth birthday….

The early years of a demon’s life are an exciting time. They learn all the typical baby things, walking, talking, touching and exploring the world around them. But, unlike humans, the more sentient demons have one more rite of passage that they have to go through. At the age of four the young demons finally have a chance to unlock their inner demon, and the instincts and power that comes with it. It doesn’t come all at once because in some cases the rush of power, emotion, and instincts would drive the pups insane.So starting on their fourth birthday, if nothing goes wrong, their demons are let out bit by bit. The pup begins to change then, depending on the temperament of the demon they hold. They usually become more excitable, eager to explore this new part of themselves and the power that comes with it. This results in the frightful fours as it is called. The pups go around testing the range and strength of their power on everything. Entire houses and sometimes towns have been destroyed in these playful rampages. 

Sesshomaru was part of the few children who stayed the same. There was no rampaging, no excited questions, just a graceful acceptance of the extra power and energy quite unusual for a child his age. Usually this was an indication of a very weak demon. Unable to assert itself the child is easily able to control and direct its power without trouble or really any backlash from the surrounding area. Sesshomaru’s parents had at first feared that Sesshomaru was one of these unlucky pups. However, that was not his problem, as he proved at his best friend’s fourth birthday party one month later. 

Koga was impatient as he felt the power and energy he had waited for finally fill his body, sometime during the middle of his celebration. Eagerly, he pumped the power to his legs. Having always prided himself on his speed, even without his powers, he was positive that super speed would be one of his powers. He was correct, and the first thing he did was run through his party, testing his limits and laughing excitedly. This, of course, caused an uproar. Chaos reigned as people dodged the speedy little bullet of a wolf pup. Everyone was doing their best not to get hit by not only the pup but the flying food, tables, chairs, and in some cases, the haywire powers of the other attending pups, triggered by their surprise. Everyone was in a panic, everyone except Sesshomaru, who Koga was making a beeline for. People shouted warning but Sesshomaru seemed not to heed them. Finally, just as it seemed Koga would run straight into him, Sesshomaru jumped into the air and floated. Leaving Koga to fall into a pit that he’d created behind him. Koga fell and hit the ground with a muffled thud and Sesshomaru seemed to smirk at him with his eyes as he delicately landed in the pit beside him. 

Koga coughed up some dust as he sat up and looked at Sesshomaru with a grin. “You got your powers too?!” Sesshomaru nodded before gesturing to the top of the hole and leaping. He landed on top with Koga beside him. The rest of the party went smoothly. The problem came around four months later. Sesshomaru woke from his regularly scheduled daily nap and noticed as he opened his eyes, that something felt different. He did a quick body check with his eyes closed and noticed that while everything was there and functioning well, there was a little something extra. Startled, he opened his eyes and all he could see was white. Soft fur covered his shoulder in it’s downy embrace. He sat up and gently stroke the fur that marked his status as a powerful inu demon, a match to his father and his mother. Sesshomaru was startled when the white mass moved as he shifted his fingers through it.   
“Hello Sesshomaru. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

This, this was a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
